


A Prior Engagement

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, good ol' fashioned l'arachel blind luck, proposal, tower of valni woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Eirika is trying to get some solo training done when she finds that L'Arachel will be having none of that.





	

Eirika leaned out from the wall she was hiding behind. Far down the hallways, she could see dozens of revenants prowling around, slowly limping through the remains of the Tower of Valni. She knew that reclaiming the tower would be an incredible effort requiring far more manpower than she had on hand, and mourned that she could not do more. Regardless, it still proved a valuable training ground for her forces, as they mounted small strikes against the lower floors to slowly wear down the numbers of the monstrous horde. It was one such raid she was going on now - her army had returned briefly to Frelia to restock before heading out again, and she had taken it upon herself to do some solo training. Even if she was the leader of the army, she often fel-

"I've finally caught up with you! Goodness, but you travel fast, my dearest!"

Eirika turned to see L'Arachel riding up to her, her horse's hoofsteps echoing through the halls. "L'Arachel, honey, could you please keep it down? The revenants-"

"Are completely deaf as you and I both know, and won't do anything until they see us, which I'm quite sure they haven't. Now help me down so I can give you a kiss," L'Arachel commanded as she reached out her gloved hand for Eirika to take.

With a sigh, Eirika did as she was told, gently holding L'Arachel's hand as she hopped off her horse. L'Arachel, true to her word, stole a kiss from Eirika on the way down. "There you are, honey. Now can you please tell me why you came here?" asked Eirika.

"Why, Eirika, is it not obvious? I received a divine vision telling me you had gone off into the tower by your lonesome! As much as I appreciate your pluck, I cannot condone you taking such risks. As such, I have come myself to protect you!"

Eirika shook her head. "I'm not going very far into the tower, L'Arachel. You and I have both gone this far on our own with no problems."

"Quite against my will! If I had a say in it, we would only ever be at each other's sides, tearing across the battlefield! Our prowess would be spoken of in legend - the Princesses of Peril! Monsters would quiver at our name, and peasants fawn at our passing! Together, we would be unstoppable!"

While Eirika couldn't deny L'Arachel's beauty, her dramatic poses she signed off each statement with were more than slightly over-the-top. "L'Arachel, love," she said, reaching out to take her hand down from reaching to the heavens and gently clasp it in her own, "I really appreciate your worry, but I'm going to be fine. Trust me?"

"I do trust you, I really do, but..." L'Arachel trailed off, looking Eirika in the eyes before turning away. "It's just... I love you so much, and I worry what could happen to you. If my fiancée were to pass away without me there to stop it..." she said, trailing off once more as tears welled in her eyes.

Eirika smiled in respone, pulling L'Arachel into a hug. "It's okay, I understand," Eirika replied, patting L'Arachel's back to comfort her. "If I were to lose you..." Eirika continued, before she finally processed what L'Arachel said. "Wait. Fiancée?" she asked as she pulled back to look at L'Arachel inquisitively.

L'Arachel blinked. "Yes, fiancée. We - we are engaged, right? That wasn't a holy vision of my happiest dreams?"

Eirika giggled. "I'm really sorry, dear, but I think I would know if we were engaged." Eirika held up her own left hand, taking off her glove to punctuate the statement. "See? No ring here."

L'Arachel gasped. "Oh no, I have made a dreadful mistake, haven't I? Thankfully, my divine foresight has given me the blessing of planning ahead!" She clapped her hands twice. "Dozla! Rennac! Begin the preparations."

Loud clatters echoed from towards the entrance. As they neared, Eirika turned to see Dozla running at top speed, carrying a small table covered in a white tablecloth. With a loud screech, he slid to a stop, slamming down the table on the stone floor next to the two princesses. From his back he took two chairs, placing them down with equal force. "Please! Have a seat!" he finally exclaimed, gesturing for L'Arachel and Eirika to sit down, which Eirika did with a small giggle at the drama so far. He pushed their chairs in, picking them up entirely from the floor so as to avoid scraping, and dashed off once more.

Eirika waited for Rennac to appear, but after several seconds passed there was no indication of him. L'Arachel gave two more sharp claps, and Eirika finally saw Rennac turn the corner, slumped over and visibly exhausted. He limped over to them, carrying the bag of loot he always had on hand, and fished out a small silver candleholder plus candle, which he lit with some tinder he also had on hand. Finally, he took out an obvious jewelry box, handed it to L'Arachel who secreted it within her clothes, and limped away, mumbling to himself all the while.

"My dearest," L'Arachel said once Rennac had left, reaching her hand across the table. "I invited you here tonight because there was something I wanted to ask you."

Eirika figured she knew what was going to happen, and she knew she wasn't invited anywhere, but she decided to play along, taking L'Arachel's hand with her own, ungloved left hand.

"You are the light of my life: you make me happy when I am sad, excite me when life seems dull, and elevate me in every way. You mean the world to me, and I always want to be there with you. It is with all that in mind that I ask you this." L'Arachel stood up from her chair and kneeled in front of Eirika, taking out the jewelry box once more, to reveal a ring with a large ruby set in it. "Princess Eirika, will you marry me?"

Eirika smiled. "Yes, L'Arachel. Absolutely."

L'Arachel jumped up in joy. "Yes! Wonderful! I am the happiest I have ever been right now, all thanks to you!"

Eirika giggled. "You still need to actually put the ring on me, you know." 

L'Arachel blushed, slid the ring on Eirika's finger, and resumed jumping with Eirika's hand in tow. Eirika laughed and jumped with her, enjoying the small moment of exuberance.

"Now then, my fiancée, let's be off!" L'Arachel declared, brandishing her staff in front of her. "There are monsters to slay!" 

Eirika began to protest, asking "Um, shouldn't we do something about this table? We shouldn't-"

"Nonsense! Dozla and Rennac will take care of that for us! Onwards!" And with that, L'Arachel charged off. And with a sigh, Eirika ran after her new fiancée.


End file.
